


Come To Dinner

by PaperFox19



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Worship, Bondage, Foot Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Pit Licking, Rimming, Yaoi, body licking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 04:21:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6550684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luffy wants Zoro to come to dinner, of course the swordsman is sleepy, so his captain finds a meal of his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come To Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Zoro rested his back against a wall after a full day of training, all he wanted to do was catch a few zzzs, however… “Zoro come on it’s time to eat.”

Luffy was bothering him. “Just go without me, I just wanna take a nap.” Luffy stood over him frowning.

“But Sanji won’t let me eat until we are all together.” Luffy whined and Zoro shrugged.

“Then it looks like you’re going to have to wait to eat. Just go take a nap.” He said with a smug grin. Luffy’s eyes wandered Zoro’s body before grinning. The shirtless swordsman felt pressure on his groin, not enough to hurt but more than enough to cause pleasure.

His face grew flushed and he gasped. Luffy had his foot on his crotch, he was pressing and rubbing him, and Zoro would have been a liar if he said it didn’t feel good. “Luffy What the fuck…!?” Luffy smirked.

“Well if Sanji won’t feed me you will.” Zoro was about to push Luffy off him, when Luffy caught his hands in his own and held them above his head, he used one hand to bind Zoro’s arms above him. Luffy brought his other hand down to his own crotch and rubbed the arousal within.

Zoro bit his lip. Zoro thought about saying something but the growing pleasure killed any thoughts of protests. He felt his pants being undone and he cursed. ‘Damn it of all the days to go commando.’

Zoro’s sweaty arousal sprang out and Luffy chuckled. He used his foot to press Zoro’s cock against his abs and started rubbing it again. Zoro groaned and started rocking his hips to gain more friction.

Luffy chuckled causing Zoro to blush. “Are you ready to cum Zoro?” Zoro gasped trying to calm himself. “N..N..No..”

“Hmm then it looks like I’ll have to try harder.” He started rubbing faster. Zoro couldn’t take the pleasure. He moaned his toes curling his body shaking as he came his seed splashing over his chest and abs.

Zoro was left panting as Luffy removed his sticky foot from Zoro’s cock. Zoro watched as Luffy moved between his spread legs. “Hmm dinner is served.” Luffy said before licking at Zoro’s cum covered abs. He groaned tasting the cum and sweat that accumulated on Zoro’s body. His tongue dipped into Zoro’s naval causing Zoro to moan.

Zoro’s arousal made itself known. Luffy licked his lips and started to clean his dick thoroughly. He tongued Zoro’s slit loving the various tastes found there, he sucked on the head swirling his tongue around it. Zoro came again with a moan of Luffy’s name. Luffy let Zoro’s cum fill his cheeks, tasting everything he could letting the spent cock fall from his lips.

Luffy swallowed Zoro’s seed and eyed his milk covered chest. He moved up to lick at his scarred chest licking around his Pecs before reaching his nipples. He sucked each hard pebble and nipped at them. Zoro yelped and groaned.

Luffy didn’t stop after cleaning the torso he moved up to the exposed under arms, licking up the sweat before running his tongue across Zoro’s shoulders to his neck. He kissed and sucked the swordsman’s neck, causing Zoro to shudder and his mind go blank.

When Luffy pulled away Zoro whimpered. Luffy chuckled and released Zoro’s arms and kissed him hungrily. Zoro tasted himself on Luffy’s tongue snapping him out of his daze. ‘Oh Luffy fuck…’ He thought as their tongues danced.

Luffy broke the kiss for air and smirked when he felt Zoro wrap his arms around him. “Luff more please…” Luffy obliged and kissed Zoro again. He made the green haired man and shudder doing things only a rubber man can do. Luffy swallowed Zoro’s moans.

When Luffy broke the kiss again, Zoro took a deep breath to calm himself down. “Alright Luffy I’m ready to go to dinner.” Luffy was silent. He answered the swordsman b y removing his pants and tugging Zoro’s off as well. Zoro blushed as he stared at Luffy’s hard cock. “Lu…Luffy!?” Luffy pulled Zoro away from the wall on put him on his hands and knees.

“Sorry Zoro I’m still hungry, and I want a taste of that ass of yours.” Zoro could only stare at Luffy’s arousal and moan.

Needless to say the two didn’t make it to dinner but they went to bed with full stomachs. Zoro was willing to miss breakfast and lunch so long as Luffy came to him for dinner.

End


End file.
